a pesar de todo
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: después de una pelea, yuki averiguara cuanto lo ama su shu


A pesar de todo  
Ya habían pasado una semana desde que tuvieron esa discusión, Yuki se  
revolvía en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, lo amaba, pero no se  
atrevía a admitirlo... lo extrañaba como a nadie, extrañaba su sonrisa, su  
voz, sus caricias, quería ir a buscarlo, pero una vez más su orgullo lo  
detuvo y como se odiaba por eso quería gritar al mundo cuanto lo amaba...  
pero su orgullo su cobardía lo impedían, aun recordaba la pelea que  
tuvieron, por la cual él tenia toda la culpa  
Flash back  
Shu: Yuki.. Yuki- hace días que Yuki había estado muy molesto con él tenia  
miedo de enojarlo  
Yuki: que quieres baka  
Shu: puedo esta noche dormir contigo?- dijo en tono inseguro  
Yuki: no!- dijo en tono frió  
Shu: pero Yuki por que no? – últimamente había dormido con Yuki tan sólo  
para hacer el amor y se sentía mal por eso.. porque cuando Yuki no tenia  
ganas él tan sólo lo votaba  
Yuki: no tengo ganas esta noche así que vete  
Shu: pero yo no quiero hacer eso.. tan solo quiero dormir contigo- dijo en  
tono triste ya que se había ofendido con la excusa de Yuki- por que piensas  
que tan sólo quiero dormir contigo para hacer eso... tan sólo quiero estar  
a tu lado  
Yuki: .......... vete quiero dormir- sabia que Shuichi decía la verdad,  
pero no quería ceder, tenia miedo... miedo de quererlo tanto, para él  
Shuichi lo era todo, y no quería admitirlo  
Shu: por que eres así Yuki si yo te amo tanto acaso tú no me amas?- casi  
grito tenia demasiado dolor a cumulado  
Yuki: si piensas que no te amo entonces por que no te vas... ya no te  
quiero cerca vete!!- dijo en enojado, en el fondo no quería decir esas  
palabras, pero siempre su orgullo actuaba antes que su corazón  
Shu: Yuki... como puedes ser así después de que te he dado todo lo que  
tengo todo mi amor mi alma todo!!! Como me puedes tratar de esa forma!!!!!!  
Yuki: vete de aquí-. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco desafiante a Shuichi  
Shu: yo todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado es que no lo entiendes!! Yo  
te amo  
Yuki: esta bien y eso es lo que quieres te lo daré- pesco a shu de la  
cabeza y le dio un beso salvaje, shu intentaba safarse, pero Yuki era más  
fuerte- no es acaso lo que quieres  
Shu: con lagrimas en los ojos- suéltame Yuki me lastimas!!- empujo a Yuki  
con todas sus fuerzas  
Yuki: ahora te haces él difícil... esto es lo único que quieres- de nuevo  
pesco a shu lo levanto y se lo llevo a la cama...  
Yuki: después de todo lo acontecido Yuki reacciono de lo que había hecho,  
miro a shu que estaba boca abajo llorando y vio sangre en la cama- pero que  
he hecho- se dijo a si mismo- Shuichi yo...  
Shu: como pudiste!!- se levanto de la cama adolorido pesco su ropa y se  
dirigió a la puerta giro la cabeza y vio a Yuki con ojos desafiantes- te  
odio!!  
Fin flash back  
Esas palabras todavía resonaban en la cabeza de Yuki, después de shu irse  
él reacciono, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde se  
levanto de la cama no podia conciliar el sueño, se apoyo en el barandal de  
la terraza y miro al horizonte una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, lo  
extrañaba demasiado  
Yuki: Shuichi fui un estúpido si volvieras conmigo te diría todo lo que  
siento, por favor vuelve- de repente se escucho que la puerta se abría giro  
su cabeza y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos- Shuichi...- shu entro en  
el departamento y se dirigió a él  
Shu: Yuki- dijo en un tono apagado  
Yuki: no pudo contener las lagrimas y fue hasta él- Shuichi lo siento lo  
siento por todo, por favor perdóname  
Shu: se había mantenido callado mientras Yuki hablaba, una lagrima salió de  
sus ojos y dijo- Yuki yo ya te he perdonado....- acaricio el cabello de  
Yuki  
Yuki: lo miro un rato había algo diferente en shu, pero no sabia que, lo  
volvió a mirar y dijo- Shuichi te amo- ya estaba hecho dijo lo que sentía  
Shu: lo miro y sonrió- yo también te amo Yuki pero.... no puedo estar  
contigo- se separo de él  
Yuki: no podía entender por que shu le decía eso si lo amaba- por que  
Shuichi por que?  
Shu: pronto lo sabrás, pero antes de irme promete una cosa  
Yuki: que adonde te iras por favor Shuichi quédate conmigo te prometo que  
cambiare, seré más cariñoso por favor quédate  
Shu: no puedo Yuki aunque quisiera no puedo, pero por favor promete que  
cuando sepas la razón por la que no puedo estar contigo, por favor no hagas  
nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir... quiero que encuentres a otra persona  
que te ame tanto como yo te amo y seas feliz con ella  
Yuki: dime Shuichi que es lo que pasa no me dejes, yo no quiero a otra  
persona te quiero a ti  
Shu: lo siento Yuki ya debo irme- beso los labios de Yuki con amor- por  
favor prométemelo  
Yuki: Shuichi yo... – no sabia que es lo que pasaba, pero sentía que debía  
prometerlo, había algo en shu que le decía que debía prometérselo- lo  
prometo  
Shu: muchas gracias ahora estoy más tranquilo- sonrió y se dirigió a la  
puerta- adiós Yuki, por favor nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón-  
miro los ojos de Yuki sonrió y se marcho  
Yuki: quedo sentado en el piso aún no entendía la actitud de shu, reacciono  
y salió corriendo tras él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo vio por  
ningún lado- Shuichi donde estas- grito mientras lo buscaba, en eso vio que  
Touma venia, corrió hasta él y dijo- Touma dime donde esta Shuichi donde  
esta- dijo en tono alterado- me dijo que no podía estar conmigo dime por  
qué? Touma por qué?- lloro  
Touma: lo miro un rato no quería hablar sabia lo que tenia que decir lo  
dejaría marcado por el resto de su vida- Eiri que cosas dices shindou-san  
no pudo haber venido  
Yuki:_ como que no si acabo de hablar con él y me dijo que ya no podía  
estar conmigo dime por que Touma yo le pedí perdón por todo lo que le hice  
y aun así me dijo que se iría  
Touma: no estaba seguro si decirle o no- Eiri shindou-san acaba de.....- su  
voz se atraganto y una sombra cubrió sus ojos  
Yuki: lo miro a los ojos y entendió lo que Touma le quiso decir se callo de  
rodillas al piso y se puso a llorar- no puede ser- lloro se forma  
inconsolable  
Touma: lo siento Eiri- se sentó al lado de él y lo consoló  
Yuki: no puede ser, y hace cuanto sucedió  
Touma: no hace menos de media hora...  
Yuki: lloraba sin parar- y que fue lo que le paso  
Touma: al parecer venia en camino a tu casa y unos hombres lo acorralaron  
Yuki: abrió los ojos.. shu venia a verlo- no puede ser  
Touma: cuando un joven que pasaba por ahí lo vio lo llevo directamente al  
hospital, pero los doctores dijeron que no pudieron hacer nada, ya estaba  
en muy malas condiciones y murió  
Yuki: su corazón estaba destrozado todavía sido por él por su culpa como  
siempre, si él hubiera ido en busca de él eso no hubiera pasado y shu  
estaría vivo en este momento y junto a él, se quería morir con razón shu  
estaba así. Él a pesar de la muerte lo había venido a ver, pese a todo fue  
hasta él, algo que jamás Yuki hizo por shu- Shuichi!!!!!! – grito con el  
alma, se tiro a los brazos de Touma y se desmayo  
El funeral fue muy triste todos sus amigos estaban ahí llorando, al  
ingresar noto como hiro lo vio de forma desafiante y él lo entendió él  
mismo se odiaba todo fue su culpa, esa misma noche se hubiera matado, pero  
recordó la promesa que le hizo a shu y se abstuvo, tenia que ser fuerte  
En medio de la sala estaba la tumba de Shuichi, al ver el cuerpo de shu  
inerte se tiro a los pies de la tumba y lloro, lloro de forma inconsolable,  
parecía como durmiendo cuanto deseaba Yuki que tan sólo fuera eso, todos  
alrededor estaban llorando hasta K aunque intentaba aparentar estaba  
sufriendo, en cada rostro se denotaba tristeza, con la partida Shuichi  
todos quedaron destrozados, las fans estaban en duelo fuera del recinto  
llorando y con velas en las manos, era día de duelo en Japón, no se hablaba  
de otra cosa, pero también se decía otra cosa que Shuichi seguía viviendo  
en nuestros corazones y así era  
Yuki: Shuichi- dijo llorando- lo siento tanto, cumpliré la promesa que te  
hice, esta vez seré diferente- todos lo miraban y hasta hiro se conmovió  
Hiro: Yuki-san- se acerco a él y puso su mano en el hombro estaba furioso  
con Yuki, pero al verlo tan vulnerable se le ablando el corazón- Shuichi me  
pidió que te digiera que te perdonaba por todo y que te amaba, antes de  
morir, me dijo que...  
Flash back  
Hiro: Shuichi por favor resiste, no te vallas- tenia la mano de shu entre  
las suyas, no soportaba la idea de que shu se fuera  
Shu: lo siento hiro yo ya no puedo más... tan sólo quiero que le digas a  
Yuki que lo perdono, que aun lo amo- tomo un poco de aire al hacer esto su  
cara demostró un claro signo de dolor- aunque me gustaría decírselo en  
persona  
Hiro: claro que podrás shu.. no te rindas- lloraba a su lado, mientras hiro  
y shu hablaban todos estaban afuera casi no hablaban  
Shu: ya no puedo más hiro por favor díselo, despídeme de todos- miro al  
techo con mirada perdida- como me gustaría ver a Yuki una vez más- y cerro  
los ojos dio su ultimo suspiro y murió  
Fin flash back  
Yuki: miro a hiro y lloro se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro- discúlpame por  
todo lo siento por todo ya se que todo fue mi culpa si tan solo...- se  
sentía más miserable al saber que el ultimo deseo de Shuichi fue el estar  
con él.. aunque en forma indirecta se le cumplió  
Hiro: tu no tienes la culpa de todo Yuki-san yo lo sé, si Shuichi te  
perdono yo también  
Ya han pasado 2 años desde la partida de shu, Yuki estuvo un año deprimido  
más de una vez se intento matar, pero shu venia su mente y la promesa que  
le hizo  
Yuki: estaba en su escritorio escribiendo su nueva novela- Shuichi cuanto  
te extraño  
¿?: Yuki!! Yuki!!!- un joven de cabellos rozados se tiro encima de él  
Yuki: ya bájate baka!!!  
Shinichi: gome Yuki es que te quiero mucho  
Yuki: pesco al joven y lo atrajo hacia él- yo también te quiero shinichi-  
miro al cielo y pensó- ves Shuichi estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero jamás  
te olvidare  
  
FIN 


End file.
